


Falling in love with you

by KissMyFrogPhotography



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Falling In Love, First Time, Libraries, Love Confessions, Oral Sex, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Original Fiction, POV Dean Winchester, POV Original Character, Past Relationship(s), Protective Dean Winchester, Sexual Content, Teenage Castiel/Teenage Dean Winchester, Top Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-26
Updated: 2016-01-26
Packaged: 2018-05-16 08:44:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5821885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KissMyFrogPhotography/pseuds/KissMyFrogPhotography
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean always had girlfriends but always remember his first , his first time with girl a girl he never lost , but gain, his best friend he keep hiding his gem stone,  Rebecca Rose Smith, was Dean first time having sex with, his first everything years want and Dean still keep in touch with her, when her Ex starts beating her, she calls the one person to save her. Dean. there story of love, and pain, and past comes together crushing together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Falling in love with you

Dean Winchester had meet the girl a while ago and she'd stayed in touch with him. His phone buzzed and he saw it was a text. 

Rebecca: Dean, are you okay?  
Dean smiled as he read the message. He tapped out, 'I'm better, thanks. You?' and hit send.  
Rebecca: Good.  
Dean: Good?  
Rebecca: Can you come and get me?  
Dean: What happened. ?  
Rebecca: He won't stop. I thought he loved me. But he doesn't. Dean, I'm scared. Everyone else is sick... Or dead. I have nothing left.  
Dean: I'm on the way. You safe?  
Rebecca: Yeah. Thanks, Dean.  
Dean: You know I still love you.

Rebecca smiled as she read the latest text. 'We were teens... You were my first.'

Dean grinned and pocketed his phone. "Hey, Sam!" he called out.

"Yeah?" 

"I'm heading out." 

"What? Why?" Sam asked. It was a cold winter day, nothing was going on at the moment.

"Gonna pick up a friend." 

"A friend? A girl?" 

"We been friends for a while... stayed in touch over the years. She needs my help." 

"You need me?" 

"Nah, I'm good." 

"Okay. Call if you do." 

Dean headed to Oregon, driving towards Becca's place. He finally pulled up to an apartment building, getting out of the car and knocking on the door. The door opened--and there she was. Still the same sixteen-year-old girl he had sex with. His first. 

"Dean," she greeted, smiling. 

He smiled back and moved in to hug her tight. 

"Dean, I missed you."

"I missed you, too. So damn much," he said. He leaned back and took a look at her face. Se was cover in bruises--one of them almost a perfect hand print. "Damn."

"I know. But you're here now." 

"I am," Dean agreed. She waved him in and Dean looked around. The apartment was cute and sweet. He noticed the photos propped up here and there; he was in few. 

"Never forget, you the first boy I was with. I lost my virginity to." 

"Well, you were my first, too." 

"Any girls?" 

Dean laughed. "No. Well, a few but it never works out."

"Sorry that it never works for you." 

"Are you now?" 

"No, not really." 

"Good... Let's get your stuff pack," Dean said. He watched as she moved around the place, stuffing some clothes in a bag and picking up a box of albums. "This it?" 

"Yeah, this is my friends place. I'm ready."

Both Dean and Rebecca got into his beloved car. 

"Can't believe you still have this car. We had sex in the backseat." 

Dean grinned. "We sure did... it was the best."

She smiled back. "Oh my god, you still listen to ACDC? You never change." 

"I have, though." 

"You're a good man, Dean." 

"I used to be." 

"No, Dean. You're the best." 

"I did a lot of bad things..." 

"We all do, Dean." 

"Not like me." 

"Honey, let me be the one to tell you that you're the most amazing man. You're kind, caring... the sweetest person I've ever met." 

"Thanks." 

"I know you, Dean. You're not mean. You do right by people. You have a good soul." 

"I think my friend will have to agree with you," Dean said, leaning in and giving her a kiss. 

She smiled against his lips. Still the same old Dean. "You have no idea." 

"I gotta room in Idaho. We'll catch up."

"In more ways than one," she said. 

She was still suger and spice. And everything that Is nice. Dean hmmm. Her hands on my hips. I'm still soar. Did he Hurt you? No lying. 

Yes , 

"Then we can just cuddle," he said with a smile. He pulled her close, holding her in his arms. 

"You going to tell me what's really going on?" she asked.

"There's too much... I've done a lot of bad stuff."

"Dean, you came all this way to me to save me--you're not that bad of a man." 

"Still... You know how I told you that Dad did family hunting? That maybe monsters are real--not just fairy tales?" 

"Dean, I'm a librarian, I know things about monsters. About magical things that go bump in the night," she said crawling onto Dean. 

He smiled, kissing her softy. "I don't want to hurt you." 

"I'm sore from his beating, not from making out or kissing, Dean."

"We could do more than kiss..."

They both rush to take their clothes off, Dean eyeing her bruised body. He touched her softly, fingers gentle. 

"He hurt you?" 

"He tried, but he got sent to jail." 

Dean kissed her, pulling her now nude body up close to his own. He laid a gentle kiss on the purpling bruises. He trailed his lips to another spot, kissing and nibbling gently. 

She sighed softly with pleasure. It was like old memories, just like back in Sophomore Year at the Winter dance. In the back of Dean's Impala, AC/DC playing softly. Dean had been seventeen, she sixteen. They had been in love. 

Dean hasn't wanted to dump Becca. He'd liked her-- a lot. The kissing, the hot passion between them. It had been so hot and heavy. Dean never forgot his first kiss. She had been shy, quiet, his best friend. They lived together. More then once . his 2md love was Lisa. But here he is with his first. He kissed her deeply.

She smiled. That was magical love. 

Dean loved her. He loved her, the only woman he did love. She was his first real girlfriend and he'd kept her a secret. Even when he beared the Mark of Cain and became a demon, he'd only wanted to keep her safe. No one knew about her; not his dad, not Sam, not Crowley or Bobby. Not even Castiel. Only Dean kept those memories... 

She was funny, witty, kind and sweet. She was everything Lisa wasn't. She was beautiful with long black hair (dyed, not natural), green eyes, doll white skin, short. She wasn't skinny. And he loved her. 

"What?" 

"Just that you're the most beautiful woman."

She smiled. "Only you could be you. Love you, Dean." 

"Love you, too, Rebecca." 

"Don't leave me, Dean."

"I love you, I'd never leave you."

Dean eased her down onto his cock. She hissed at the new, wonderful feeling of being full. No Matter the destination, time, there was nothing better than this... the feeling of love. Pure and honest. As he began moving, she smiled slowly, leaning over to kiss him deeply. Never leave you.

By morning, Dean felt loved. Only love, staring at his girlfriend as she lay in his arms. 

"Morning." 

"Morning, Prince," she whispered back, giving him a nickname. He kissed her.

Dean watched as she tried to get dressed, covering herself up. He laughed. "What the hell? I've seen you naked." 

"I'm fat!" 

"You're not," Dean said. "You're beautiful."

She tossed the blanket aside and he smiled. They both laughed. 

Dean smiled, shower sex had always been his favorite. 

They left by noon. 

Dean enjoyed her company and he could totally get used to her with him, riding a long side him on the road. Hunting things, continuing on with the family business.


End file.
